Creek Temblando
by CreekRulez15
Summary: Mi primer Fic SongFic basado en la canción de Hombres G Derechos reservados La distancia no impide que Tweek siga temblando por aquel chico. Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Wendy testaburger, etc. son personajes de Matt Stone y Trey Parker GENIOS 3 ...


**NOTA**: es un SongFic, mejor dicho… Mi primer fic… ¡yay! 8D la canción que utilicé es la de Temblando-Hombres G (Todos los derechos reservados :D)... si gustan ponerla para que les inspiré en la lectura, las letritas en cursiva y centradas es la letra de la canción (?) y una ultima cosa… al terminar de leer esta historia usted está poniendo en peligro su vida por lo mal relatada que est... ¡ok, ya! xDDD empiezo...

Dedicatoria: xAliceOZ Mi onee-chan... sin ella no podría ni siquiera subir esta historia y se hubiera quedado en el rincón de las historias ocultas (?) MUCHAS GRACIAS! y para Gaby17 por que sus fics son tan shdlasjdjasñkd 3 3 3

* * *

**Tweek POV (Pensamiento de Tweek)**

_Temblando, con los ojos cerrados..._

-¿H-hola?- digo a través del teléfono mientras mis nervios aumentan y mi cuerpo comienza a temblar de una manera muy diferente a la normal, estoy muy seguro que es por él, desde hace mucho tiempo lo empecé a comprender... (**N/A**: DEMASIADO CURSI, les causará caries ¡están advertidos!)... cierro los ojos para tranquilizarme

Imposible.

Sostengo el teléfono con más fuerza, no es que los 2 meses y 3 semanas que no me eh comunicado con el me estén afectando... ¡claro que no!

_El cielo está nublado... y a lo lejos tú..._

-¿Tweekers? ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Como estás?- doy un pequeño salto al escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea, pero tiene una actitud muy diferente a la de hace tiempo...

-¡C-craig! Hola... yo... solo... digo... ¡Gha! e-estoy muy bien...- miento, aunque no sabia que podía mentir así, sobretodo con Craig

Miro hacia la ventana y noto como el cielo comienza a oscurecer...

-ngh~ a-ahora mismo está empezando a nublarse ¡agh! al parecer lloverá ¡OH JESUCRISTO! ¡Moriremos ahogados!- me cubro la boca para no seguir diciendo más cosas sin sentido... me siento torpe...

Admito que es inevitable, el me hace ser así...

Me pone más nervioso, aunque solo este escuchando su voz...

Escucho como suelta una risa por mis ideas (n/a: CRAIG SE RÍE! JESÚS... ¡¿EN QUE MUNDO? ok ya.) Miro hacia el piso con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, escucharte reír es extraño pero... de cierto modo es tranquilizante...

-tranquilo, no pasará nada...- responde despreocupado

¡No entiendo como puedes cambiar mi estado de ánimo con tan solo decir unas simples palabras!

-t-te creo... ¿tú como estás?- digo rápidamente para continuar escuchando su voz, lo sé, esta mal que yo dependa tanto de él...

_Hablando de lo que te ha pasado..._

Comienza a contarme como va su estancia en Berlín (**N/A:** no sé por que demonios elegí esa ciudad (?))... lleva más de un año en ese sitio, recuerdo que él no estaba de acuerdo, pero sus padres le obligaron a ir... los primeros días, cuando hablábamos sin falta, no dejaba de quejarse y se escuchaba muy desanimado, siempre me decía que regresaría... pero ahora... se escucha muy diferente, tal vez demasiado...

-Me agrada mucho Berlín, Tweek...- dice con ese tono de voz que no es del Craig que conocí...

¿Acaso los dos meses que no hablé con el, le hicieron cambiar de idea?

_Intentando ordenar palabras para no hacerme tanto daño..._

-m-me alegra mucho escuchar eso...- otra mentira, pero tengo razones para decirla... sería egoísta de mi parte pedirle que regrese, aunque quisiera saber la razón de todo esto...

-Conocí a alguien...- me dice de repente, es como si pudiera leer mi mente...

_Tanto daño..._

Me quede callado por un instante...

-¿A-alguien?...- pregunto como si no le hubiera prestado atención, pero la verdad... me da miedo lo que vaya a decirme...

-Su nombre es Wendy Testaburguer- (**N/A**: BITCH, HIJA DE OISDIJD… ni siquiera sé por que la puse no es de ahí, no tiene nada que ver y lo más importante... LA ODIO DX)

Mi boca no emite ningún sonido, ni una palabra...

-y... es mi pareja desde hace 2 meses- agrega al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de mi parte...

Continúa hablándome de ella, con una felicidad muy grande...

Mientras yo solo puedo mirar al piso sintiendo como algo dentro de mí se rompe...

_De la mano y con mucho cuidado, os besasteis en silencio, donde no había luz..._

-y... le di su primer beso... ¿puedes creerlo?...- lo dice como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

_Y me hace gracia tu manera de contarlo..._

una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mis labios, escucharlo así me pone de cierta manera contento...

_Como el que cuenta, que ha pensado..._

Aunque desearía que su alegría...

_Que ha decidido..._

La causará yo...

_Que seguimos siendo amigos..._

-¿Tweekers? ¿Sigues ahí?- hace que reaccione de mis pensamientos...

_Y yo... estoy temblando..._

Pero siento unas pequeñas gotas resbalando por mis mejillas...

_Y llorando..._

-¡s-sí!... lo siento...- respondo antes de que se preocupe, pero mi voz se escucha débil... me limpio rápidamente las lágrimas...

_Me había jurado que nunca iba a llorar..._

-descuida... como iba diciendo... la tienes que conocer, es la mejor de todas...- después de decir todo eso, él suelta un suspiro y yo siento una presión en mi pecho mientras el nudo en mi garganta vuelve a aparecer...

_Escuchando cada palabra que no quiero escuchar..._

-C-craig...-

-¿que pasa?-

Le tengo que decir... Ya no puedo tolerarlo...

_Desgarrándome..._

Craig... yo... quiero... que tu...

_Suplicándote..._

-...R-regresa...-

-...¿qué? Tweek... no te escucho... ¡hay mucha estática!-

Me abrazo a mi mismo para evitar que mis lágrimas vuelvan a caer... imposible.

_Intentando hacerte recordar..._

Tomo aire para lograr detener este dolor...

-¡CRAIG!-

-¿eh? tranquilo... ¿pasa algo?-

Le diré la verdad... ya no más mentiras, tengo que decírselo, es ahora o nunca...

_Pero tu..._

-¡Craig yo te...-

_Solo dices..._

-Tengo que colgar Tweek, Wendy vino de visita...

_...Voy a colgar._

Adiós...- se queda en silencio esperando mi respuesta

-A-adiós, Craig...

Escucho como cuelga rápidamente el teléfono... y así sigue con su vida normalmente...

-...T-te amo-

* * *

¡GAY! xDDD bien, no u_u… se que es… terrible… soy nueva en esto y es como mi primera novela (en realidad tengo como 5 *cofcof*) pero es la primera que me atrevo a subir… en fin acepto de todo… tomatazos, zapatos, etc.

Sayoˆˆ


End file.
